Different Realities
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Twilight really shouldn't have tested out the portal once again, now she's in a world similar to Equestria, which is plunged with war with ponies, dragons and changelings. With no elements or friends to help her, heck, Celestia doesn't exist! Will Twilight save this world and return home? Or will she die with this new... reality? Will Twilight succumb to dark magic?
1. Different Realities

**My Little Pony**

 **Different Realities**

"Twilight, are you sure you want to do this?" Spike asked the purple alicorn.

"Yes, I'm sure Spike," Twilight said confidently as she proceeded to the portal. "Nothing can go so wrong, right?"

"If you say so…" Spike shrugged.

Twilight gave a reassuring nod as she stepped in the mirror, everything went black.

* * *

Everything was so… distant… Twilight swore she could hear faint voices calling out to her.

She tried to cling on to conscious, but her attempts were in vain, she tried calling out for help, then a cold splash of water brought her back to reality.

"Ah!" Twilight shot up, drenched in water, looking around she saw a forest around her.

"Finally," A mare's voice said, Twilight saw a bucket surrounded by a pink light floating above her.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked. "Where am I?"

"Who am I is not necessary for you to know, Twilight Sparkle," She continued. "You are in the forests of Everfree."

"How did you know my name?" Twilight asked. "Why am I in the Everfree forest? Why am I here?"

"I found you unconscious in the crossfire," She said melodically. "It is very dangerous for a mare, even an _alicorn_ to stay in the open."

"And… what do you mean by crossfire?" Twilight asked questionably.

"War," She sighed. "Plunged between pony kind, dragons and changelings."

"How bad… is it?" Twilight asked. "How do I know you're not here to kill me?"

"If I wanted to," She said. "I've done it when you were unconscious."

"Why is the war happening?" Twilight said, looking at the bed she's occupying, it was a simple blue bed with stars on it. "I'm sure Princess Celestia can't let that happen, right?"

"Princess Celestia?" The mare's voice raised. "She hasn't been heard from a thousand years ago!"

"How did you know about her, then?" Twilight asked.

"That is no need for you to know," She sighed. "My name is Nyxn, and I, am the only crossbreed in Equestria."

"Crossbreed?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible. Are you an alicorn?"

"Alicorn, does not exist anymore, I _am_ immortal, but, it's painful," Nyxn sighed harder. "Watching all your friends die, but you have to live forever, to live with that burden."

"I-I…" Twilight has been an alicorn for sometime, but she never thought of the fact that her friends aren't. "Then what crossbreed are you?"

Nyxn came from the window, from the dark.

"A-a-a batling crossbreed?!" Twilight gasped, her coat was dark blue like the galaxy, her horn was a changeling's horn, just blue, tainted with pink at the end, her mane was light pink, and she had bat wings.

Her cutie mark was a golden sceptre surrounded with a golden aura, and her eyes were dark pink.

 **(If you want to know, go see Radiant Hope's from Sombra's Origin comic)**

"I won't be surprised by your reaction, everypony does that," Nyxn said with a blank expression. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"I'm from Equestria…" Twilight shook her head to try to snap back to reality.

" _Which_ Equestria?" Nyxn asked, her voice was firm.

"I don't know…" Twilight thought, then a light bulb came to her head. "That's it! Where did you find me unconscious?"

"From the sky," Nyxn said. "You fell from the sky. You're lucky I managed to save you in time."

"What do you mean from the sky?" Twilight asked.

"You, fell, from, the, sky," Nyxn said. "The castle where Princess Luna lives."

"Princess Luna's still here?" Twilight asked.

Nyxn sighed, "She has been busy, with war. She's at the edge of Nightmare Moon and Luna."

"Nightmare Moon?" Twilight perked up. "I can help her, if you bring-"

"Not an option," Nyxn cut her off. "Yes, I used to be one of her favourites, but not anymore, they'll kill me once they see me."

"Used to…?" Twilight asked.

"I remind her of the war, the time she turned into Nightmare Moon!" Nyxn growled, her fangs spiking up, then retracted. "I can't blame her for that, either."

"How are you living in the Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked out of curiosity. "It's too dangerous for a pony to stay here!"

"It's not," Nyxn said. "You just have to show them you're not a threat."

"Then…" Twilight asked. "What do you eat?"

"Eat?" Nyxn thought. "Just the normal, Zap Apples, apple cider and sometimes my changeling genetics crave for love."

Twilight shuddered, yes, she's seen bat ponies(Fluttershy), changelings, but a crossbreed? Oh no.

"Don't you eat… normal hay like normal ponies do?" Twilight asked.

"No, no, I only eat them when food supply is scarce," Nyxn denied. "Speaking of which, I have extra carrots and apples, you can take my bed, I don't think you'll be able to make it back soon."

She said as she used her magic to hold some apples and carrots to Twilight, she sheepily accepted it.

"One more thing," Nyxn turned around and said, while heading for the stairs. "Don't go out during the night, you probably don't want to see it."

"Okay…" Twilight said, tucking herself in bed.

"Promise?" Nyxn said sternly.

"Pinkie Pie promise," Twilight said.

* * *

'This is so weird, how am I going to get home…?'

'I have to help to stop the war!'

'Why does this Equestria has war?'

'Is this a mirror from my home?'

Twilight was stuck in her thoughts, thinking in her sleep was a normal thing, but a loud bang interrupted her thinking.

Everything was shaking, the wooden house shook like an earthquake.

"What's going on?!" Twilight yelled, shooting up from her bed.

When she was about to run out the door, Nyxn's warning came to her head.

She was hesitating about wanting to storm out, a sight outside the window shocked her.

Changelings were attacking Everfree, and Nyxn was doing her best to stop them, pink and green bolts struck randomly everywhere.

"Nyxn!" Twilight couldn't sit there for long anymore, she had to help, just as she rushed out the door, she got pulled in by an invisible force.

"Stay in!" Nyxn yelled, as her curved horn began to charge up with more magic. "Close your eyes!"

"Nyxn?!" Twilight yelled, but before she can continue, a bright light engulfed them. "Nyxn!"

* * *

"I told you to stay inside," Nyxn groaned, lying on her bed with bandages covering her hooves.

"And let you die?" Twilight objected. "Ha, no way."

"This happens at random times, I don't want anypony getting hurt!" Nyxn growled in frustration.

"When has the war started…?" Twilight asked.

Nyxn avoided eye contact and visibly flinched at the question, "When I was born."

"Nyxn…"

"Don't! Even think about it," Nyxn said sternly. "The only reason that this Equestria hasn't been eliminated yet, it's thanks to the mane five."

"The 'Mane Five'?" Twilight asked, using her magic to tidy up the medical supplies.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie," Nyxn sighed. "Without the elements, it's impossible for them to end the war!"

"The elements?" Twilight perked up. "I can return to my home, and get my friends here!"

"If we can get close to the castle," Nyxn pouted.

"We need a plan," Twilight got in her usual thinking pose.

"Not for tonight, I think we'll go tomorrow," Nyxn yawned.

"Next week," Twilight said sternly. "How can you move in your condition?"

"I can fly, Twi," Nyxn rolled her eyes.

"You'll get too exhausted," Twilight tore that plan down.

"Okay, okay, next week, I'll go to the market tomorrow," Nyxn shook a hoof, and her horn flowed with magic once again.

"You can't use magic from that- oh," Twilight tried to stop her from using anymore magic, but another bed similar to Nyxn's appeared in front of Twilight.

"Duplication spell," Nyxn explained. "Night."

"Night,"


	2. Sacrifice Returning

**Different Realities**

 **Sacrificed Returning**

"I'm going off to the market; stay here, don't go out, they'll kill you," Nyxn said to Twilight as she grabbed her cape, a green flame surrounded her and she morphed into a regular looking pony, using the cape to cover her wings.

"Why?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, the word 'kill', hasn't been used in her home for years.

"They don't deal with outsiders very well," Nyxn smirked bitterly. "If you're bored, they're some history books upstairs in my shelf."

"History books?!" Twilight chirped up.

"Just don't… read the gold one, okay?" Nyxn said. "I'm off!"

"Okay, bye," Twilight waved her hoof and raced upstairs.

She used her magic to levitate some books to her, sitting on her magically-made bed, she started reading one that looks like the oldest.

"Celestia, our beloved sun princess, is the most powerful pony and alicorn in Equestria…" Twilight read out loud as she flipped through the pages. "Nightmare Moon…?"

Twilight grew even more curious, she flipped through all the books there, don't even ask _me_ how she read so fast.

Soon she ran out of books to read, typical Twilight, except for one. The gold one that Nyxn told her not to read.

"Um…" Twilight bit her lower lip, should she do this? Of course she couldn't resist a book! She dived for the book and read it hungrily.

"The Monstrous Creature Of Manipulation and Vampire?" Twilight read the title slowly. "This ought to be interesting."

Long ago in the lands of Equestria, pony kind lived in harmony, even with changeling attacks or dragon raids, or even bat pony crisis, they will solve the problem using the elements.

Each kind had an obvious line that was not meant to be crossed, however, one pony, a bat pony, a changeling crossed the line, gathering their most destructive, dark abilities and appearances, they created the Unholy Offspring, the most destructive creature.

Princess Celestia had these crossbreeds hunted down and executed, not many managed to escape the Princess's clutches.

Even so, they have the powers of changelings morphing and feeding on emotions, bat ponies craving for apples, bat wings and surpassing an average ponies magic abilities.

One after another, they were killed by raging wars or executed, however the most vicious and the most manipulating creature had escaped by manipulating Princess Luna.

This breed, also has the characteristics of gaining a cutie mark just like a regular pony, for unknown reasons, this breed is also immortal and known as the 'Eternal Shadows'.

This Eternal Shadow, escaped into the Everfree forest, nopony dared to enter, the only part anypony has ever seen her is her cutie mark.

Below was a picture of a golden sceptre with golden aura surrounding it.

When Twilight read this she was beyond horrified, "Nyxn is _the_ surviving Eternal Shadow?"

"D-d-d-did she just help me because she wants to feed on my love?! Or she hates alicorns and wants to make me suffer?!" Twilight panicked hardcore style.

Out of fear, she burst out the door and flew out to the nearest civilization. Ponyville.

* * *

The streets were quiet from the attack, even the shopkeepers were silent.

Nyxn walked to a store selling apple cider and apples, sighing to see the damage the changelings have done and both wincing at her wounds.

"Are you okay, dearie?" A elder mare asked, Granny Smith.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for the concern, Granny Smith," Nyxn smiled. "I'd like five bottles of cider and seven apples, thank you."

"Pleasure doin' business, dearie, twelve bits," Granny Smith said as she held a bag out, letting Nyxn levitate the bits on the counter and taking her shopping.

"Bye, Granny Smith!" Nyxn smiled.

"Okay, dearie, lay off 'em cider, okay?" Granny Smith smiled tiredly.

After she walked away, Nyxn sighed again. Why does war have to come? Her kind has been hunted down for centuries, and she's the only one left.

'If only they knew,' Nyxn cried mentally, keeping a neutral expression.

She has been the nicest pony in Ponyville, she wanted to clear her kind's name, everyone knew her well, but none of them knew she was the remaining Eternal Shadows. They only knew that she's Nyxn, a pony who wears a cape often.

"Hey Nyxn!" A young filly called out.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle," Nyxn smiled warmly.

"You looked troubled," Sweetie Belle said softly.

"Of course I do," Nyxn smiled as she ran her hoof through the young filly's mane. "War."

"That's what Rarity said," Sweetie Belle said, her young eyes shew fear and exhaustion.

When Nyxn went in for a hug, she suddenly felt stuck to her place, she couldn't move.

"Nyxn, what's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked, noticing she was acting weirdly.

"Can't… move!" Nyxn struggled, she tried to use her magic, but it hurt as long as she tried.

"Don't take another step near that filly!" A voice called out, Nyxn watched in horror as she watched Sweetie Belle being taken away.

"Nyxn!" Sweetie Belle called out, she panicked.

"Sweetie Belle!" Nyxn tried to reach out, but she was stuck to the floor, with some kind of spell.

"Stay away from her!" Somepony called out, Nyxn knew who this was.

"T-Twilight?" Nyxn asked. "What are you doing?!"

Sweetie Belle gasped as soon she saw who grabbed her, "An a-alicorn…?"

"You can't fool me, _Nyxn_!" Twilight spat her name out like poison, everypony came to see what was the commotion.

"What's going on?" Nyxn asked.

"You think you can trick everypony? Your true goal?!" Twilight yelled. "You, you Eternal Shadow!"

Gasps were heard all over, "But, they were long gone!"

"Not this one, everypony!" Twilight said as she pulled the cape off.

"Another alicorn?!" Everypony gasped.

"No, folks," Twilight said confidently. "Look at her cutie mark!"

"Twilight, why are you doing this…?" Tears ran down Nyxn's face. "I'd never hurt anypony!"

"As if!" Twilight yelled. "You were about to feed on this filly's love!"

"What?!" I would never do that!" Nyxn gasped.

"Stop picking on Nyxn!" Sweetie Belle broke free and ran in front of Nyxn. "She'd never hurt any of us!"

"Sweetie Belle, how can you trust a monster like me…?" Nyxn sobbed. "I'm not worth trusting!"

"Oh, yes you are," Granny Smith stepped out. "I know that you wanted to right your wrong, but that was completely bananas!"

Nyxn dropped her ears in shame, but unexpectedly…

"You were wrong in the first place, I saw ya' wanted to do righ'," Granny Smith smiled, walking next to Twilight, smacking her horn causing it to bounce, also losing focus of the magic holding onto Nyxn.

"That's right!" Applebloom called out. "She'd never hurt anypon'y!"

Nyxn was touched by this, but she didn't blame Twilight for this, "This was a misunderstanding, Twilight."

"Nyxn?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, Scoots?" Nyxn smiled.

"Can you… show us your real form? I don't want you hiding anymore…" Scootaloo said softly.

"Uh…" Nyxn looked around at everypony, they gave confirming nods. "Alright."

Green flames surrounded her and she was in her normal form, she was still worried that they will freak out, but they cheered instead.

"What's… going on?" Nyxn asked.

"They knew that no matter how evil is your past, you are who you are now," Twilight smiled.

"Everypony, I…" Nyxn was beyond touched, she was about to speak when suddenly a bubble surrounded her. "What's going on?!"

"I have finally found the last of you, monster," A voice called out.

"Princess Luna!" Everypony gasped, Twilight looked at this Luna, she was wearing Celestia's jewelry.

"Lu- Princess Luna, I-I, uh…" Nyxn panicked, but slowly calmed herself. Her time was up.

"Nyxn!" Applebloom called out.

"I guess I ran too long from my fate," Nyxn gave a bitter smile, and Luna teleported away with her.

"Nyxn…" Twilight gasped. "What have I done…?"

* * *

"Do you plead, monster?" Luna's voice was neutral, but Nyxn could hear that she wanted to kill her very badly.

"No," Nyxn sighed, she was locked in chains, held by another guard, her horn and her wings was strapped down.

"Any last wishes?" Luna asked.

"Only one," Nyxn said. "To let Twilight Sparkle go back to her homeworld."


	3. Getting Back?

**Different Endings**

 **Getting Back?**

Luna strolled down the empty palace halls alone; she told her guards to patrol the gardens, in case that the Eternal Shadows multiply and attack Canterlot.

She sighed, she knew this one was different; she didn't try to fight or rebel against her, she just accepted her fate solemnly.

And her last wish was confusing, who was this, "Twilight Sparkle"? She did see a lavender alicorn among the crowds, just vaguely.

Luna saw two pegasi guards walking this way, acknowledging her presence, they bowed out of respect.

"Guards, I want you two to inform the Mane Five, and tell them to find me a pony named Twilight Sparkle at Ponyville," Luna said.

* * *

The crowds in Ponyville didn't decrease, they were surprised their ruler would execute the kindest pony they know, except for Fluttershy.

"Wha' does Princess Luna want her dead?" Applebloom asked sadly, she knew she couldn't ask Applejack to get Nyxn out of this one.

"I guess it's her kind's history, huh?" Sweetie Belle sighed. "We have to save her!"

"With what? We can't just storm in the palace and yell 'Give us back our batling friend!'!" Scootaloo yelled in frustration. "And Rainbow Dash can't get us out of this one!"

Suddenly somepony grabbed Scootaloo. "Why can't I?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo squeeled, and hugged Rainbow Dash back, then got back to depression. "You just can't…"

"No time for chit-chat, Scoots, have you seen a pony named Twilight Sparkle?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why'd you ask?" Sweetie Belle asked, seeing as Fluttershy, Applejack, her sister and Pinkie Pie arrived too, her sixth sense told her something's up.

"Princess Luna sent us to find her, it's something about a batling's dying wish for her to go back to her homeworld," Rainbow put a hoof on her chin and thought.

"Ah' saw her!" Applebloom said. "She went in tha' Everfree Forest just now!"

"The Everfree Forest?!" Rarity gasped. "That place has unspeakable horrors! Timber wolves! Wild dragons! And not to mention… Eternal Shadows!" She almost fainted on that last word, Fluttershy had to catch her.

"Chillax, she's not a threat anymore! She's going to be executed tomorrow at Ponyville! Isn't that awesome?!" Rainbow Dash piped up.

"Tomorrow?!" The three fillies shouted.

"That's it! We can't do nothin'!" Applebloom shout in dismay, and ran to the Crusader Clubhouse in tears, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo soon followed, also in tears.

"What just happened?" Fluttershy asked rather sheepishly, seeing all the drama unfold. "T-they don't seem happy…"

"Ah don't know, let's ask Granny Smith, we've missed out ah' lot since we're in Canterlot!" Applejack sighed, hoofpalming.

* * *

Looking at the lone window in the dark, moist cell, being illuminated by moonlight alone, makes a pony feels so alone. (Wow! I nailed that rhyme!)

At least Princess Luna allowed her to use magic, with a magic-proof barrier surrounding the cell.

Nyxn sighed and used her magic to replay the lost moments she had with her family a few hundred years ago.

She was just a batling filly, playing with her two sisters, they were the same with Nyxn, just green and purple, their cutie marks were a heart, and a pink flower.

Playing around with magic was their ideal idea of fun, just fooling around with friends were the best moments of her life.

Until the Great Huntdown came, lead by Princess Celestia herself.

" _Raven, get our children to safety!"_

" _Nyxn…!"_

Nyxn couldn't take it; the memory of being torn apart from her life; her family; her kind was too much for her, sobbing alone was no new routine for her, why'd this feel so alone?

The memory of her sisters being killed right in front of her, her home being burnt down and destroyed.

She did hate the two princesses, just not to their faces, for taking her life from her!

The memory of being taken in by Luna, those were the grieving parts in her life.

Out of anger, she shouted out loud, to let her anger she stored over the years out.

"YOU STOLE MY HOME! PRINCESS CELESTIA! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I HAD TO LIVE WITH THAT, FOR SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS!"

The guards watching her fell silent, they knew Nyxn; she was one of the kindest ponies in Ponyville, she aided them when they were wounded by a dragon.

Maybe… it just wasn't meant to be…

"Flora… Sabrina…" Nyxn sobbed under the moonlight, hatred burning from her heart to her horn. "Luna..!"

* * *

What has she done…?

Twilight sighed, if she didn't judge a book by it's cover like Nyxn, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Looking at Nyxn's home, realising that she has a bud-like object sitting on her drawer.

A note was there, and it read:

Dear anypony who reads this, this is how Luna and Celestia destroyed my kind and family.

-Nyxn-

"What's this…?" Twilight levitated the bud in front of her, suddenly it bloomed, and projected a short memory of Nyxn's.

Batlings ran from flying spears and magic blasts, not trying to fight back, more like running for thier lives.

"Oh sweet Celestia…" Twilight watched in horror as she watched Nyxn's family get killed in front of her very eyes.

Suddenly the door behind Twilight slammed open, she turned around and found Rainbow Dash.

"Hooves up, Twilight Sparkle!" Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof at Twilight, she was covered in bruises and scratches all over.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. "What happened to you?"

"Princess Luna requested me to find you!" Rainbow Dash said sternly. "You must cime with me to the Canterlot Palace!"

"Not until you tell me where's Nyxn," Twilight scowled, she knew this wasn't her friend Rainbow Dash.

"Pfft! That creature? She's going to be executed tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash huffed. "You'd better come with me now."

"Why does Princess Luna want to see me?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, ready for any attacks.

"Apparently that creature said something about wanting _you_ to back to your homeworld," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Nyxn said that?!" Twilight gasped. "Fine."

"Can you fly? Wait, are you an alicorn?!" Rainbow pointed at her wings and her horn. "How is that possible?!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Twilight sighed.

* * *

"Hey Granny Smith," Applejack said as she walked down the farm of Sweet Apple Acres, she longed to come back here. "We need to ask ya' a few questions."

"Wha'?" Granny Smith asked. "Oh, about wha'?"

"We just wanna catch up to wha' happened in Ponyville when we were gone for a few years," Applejack said. "Any monsters?"

"Oh, monsters? There was changeling's attacks, but luckily Nyxn here, protected our barn!" Granny Smith said, then sighed. "She _was_ a good pony."

"What happened to her?" Fluttershy asked sheepishly. "Did she get… killed?"

Granny Smith scoffed, unexpectedly, "She's gonna get killed alright! By Princess Luna herse'f!"

"What do you mean she's killed by Princess Luna?" Rarity asked. "I'm sure Princess Luna wouldn't kill anypony but those, _monsters_."

"Well, she is an Eternal Shadow," Granny Smith rolled her eyes. "And tha' kindest one anypony has ever seen! If it wasn't for her, Ponyville won't be still here!"

"How-are-you-sure-that-she-isn't-evil?" Pinkie shot a question.

"Ah' seen ponies big and small, she's the one that won't hurt a single fly!" Granny Smith said. "Everypony in Ponyville loves her! If it wasn't fer' the breed she is, she'd be the first-class healer in Equestria!"

Hearing this their jaws dropped, "So… yer' tellin' me… she's good?"

"Darn right she is," Granny Smith sighed. "And Ah' know she's goin' to get _executed_ by some silly history!"

"That explains Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

* * *

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked, in her study.

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Luna asked, looking at Twilight. "I never expected you to be an alicorn. Tell me, where is your homeworld?"

"I-in a different dimension…?" Twilight said sheepishly.

"Where is this dimension? What is it like?" Luna asked.

"Our Equestria is ruled by… Princess Luna, like you… and… Princess Cadace rules the Crystal Empire… and Princess… Celestia…" Twilight stammered.

"Tia- Celestia lives in your world?" Luna piped up. "And the Crystal Empire is not over run by Sombra and his army? Where are the changelings and dragons?"

"Me and my friends defeated Sombra with the elements of harmony, Chrysalis is also defeated by Shining Armour and Princess Cadance, the dragons live with us in peace, everything is peaceful," Twilight sighed. "I came from a magic mirror that leads to different dimensions."

"I have heard from Starswirl about a mirror," Luna thought. "I think it's located in Tia's old study."

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked. "Can I see Nyxn… before she's… executed…?"

Luna paused, "Why do you want to see that monster?"

"She's not a monster!" Twilight scowled. "She helped more ponies that you will ever have!"

"She's just a Eternal Shadow," Luna scoffed.

"I demand to see her," Twilight insisted.

"If you insist," Luna said, and walked away. "Follow me."

* * *

"Looks like Luna here forgot about other magic," Nyxn said to herself as she reversed the shield spell.

"Crystal Empire, here I come."

* * *

"Princess! The prisoner has escaped!" A unicorn guard ran in front of Princess Luna and Twilight.

"What did you say?!" Twilight yelled.

"Witnesses say that she's headed for the Crystal Empire!"

"Why in Equestria would she approach that place?" Luna asked.

Twilight thought about something, a thought came to her mind, "Princess Luna, when Princess Celestia attacked the colony of Shadows, did they fight back? From my 'sources', they didn't, they must be hiding something!"

Luna winced at the name 'Celestia', but she answered anyway, "There are rumours… I'm not quite sure."

"What are they?" Twilight asked.

Luna sighed, "That the Eternal Shadows are also part Umbra."


	4. Umbra's Shadow

**My Little Pony**

 **Umbra's Shadow**

Nyxn flew towards to the freezing Empire covered in snow, it was clear that light hasn't shone there for centuries; much less harmony.

Now with her new found magic, she decided to storm the Crystal Empire, and take it over for herself.

With the snow, she had to use a barrier spell around herself to keep her from freezing, and not for long, a crystal tower came to sight.

She landed at the edge of town, wondering of what to do with the barrier surrounding it, eventually she figured out it only gives access for whom uses dark magic, and she passed with ease.

"I will get my revenge, Luna," Nyxn said to herself in a cold tone.

She looked around, the crystal ponies were forced into slavery, even with dark magic, she still felt awful about watching these ponies suffer, this only made her determination much stronger to defeat Sombra, and free them.

Ponies fled in fear once they saw her, she realised that this would be too obvious, so she went in a corner and morphed into her regular form.

* * *

In the darkened Crystal Palace, Somra sat on his throne proudly.

He felt someone entered his kingdom, a dark magic user…

He decided to give this 'guest' a welcome himself, and he teleported away.

* * *

"Princess Luna?" Twilight looked at the stunned Luna; who was not happy (at all) about the news.

"Twilight Sparkle, follow me," Luna said in a solemn voice, and galloped softly down the halls once again.

Twilight recognised these halls, even if this is a different dimension, they came to Celestia's old study, "You're sending me back, are you?"

"It is not safe for you to stay in this world any longer," Luna replied, as her horn glowed with blue magic, a mirror revealed itself. "Go."

"B-but Princess Luna…" Twilight stammered, she hesitated, but Luna ran out of patience, her horn lit up once more, and Twilight was thrown into the portal.

* * *

"Twilight?" The purple dragon asked. "Twilight!"

"W-what… what happened?" Twilight stirred. "Spike…?"

"Where were you, Twi?!" Rarity asked. "You were gone for days!"

"I…" Twilight thought, then her memories came flooding back in. "Girls! We have to grab the elements of harmony and get back to where I went!"

"Why, wha' happened?" Applejack asked. "'Is somtha'ng wrong?"

" _Very_ ," Twilight said. "We have to hurry!"

Once they grabbed the elements, believe me, Rarity was not happy because her mane constantly gets messy by running, it annoyed Twilight to no end at all.

"Are you ready?" Twilight asked with her crown on her head.

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie chirped as she went into the portal head first.

* * *

"My, my, aren't you a stubborn one," Sombra mocked as he fired another beam of purple magic towards Nyxn. "Why won't you cooperate?"

"And be _your_ apprentice?" Nyxn spat as she raised a pink barrier to deflect the blast. "I'd rather rot in hell!"

"You know how it feels to use power, you tried it," Sombra said calmly. "Otherwise you won't survive the barrier."

"Tried it?" Nyxn's eyes widen. "I am part Umbra, I _am_ dark magic!"

"You're fooling no one, you little filly," Sombra laughed.

"How am I a filly, when I'm an Eternal Shadow?!" Nyxn growled and morphed back to her original form.

Sombra took a step back, "The Eternal Shadows are gone."

"Well, I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I?!" Nyxn yelled as loud as she could, her now red horn charged up with all the magic she could muster at the moment, and fired it at Sombra; who was unable to dodge in shock.

"I win!" Nyxn growled, her irises were now green, her pupils were a darker pink, which was emitting purple smoke.

She looked at the stone statue of Sombra, ponies gathered around her and cheered, but stop immediately as they saw Nyxn.

"Do not fear, crystal ponies," Nyxn said as she morphed back to her pony form. "You will be living under my rule, and freely! You all may address me as Nyxn."

Ponies cheered, every pony was starting to regain their crystal glow, "All hail Queen Nyxn!"

The crystal heart charged up with magic, not affecting Nyxn because she's in pony form.

But, where is Cadance?

History said that she went missing with Celestia, not found until this day.

"May the kingdom rejoice!" Nyxn yelled happily. Happy because she could help ponies out in the open, but feeling hatred burning inside of her for Luna.

* * *

"This-is-so-amazing!" Pinkie said happily as they traveled through the portal.

"This is relaxing," Rarity agreed.

"It is really-" Rainbow was about to comment when she hit the floor. "Oof!"

"Where are we?" Fluttershy asked, looking around the place covered in snow. "W-why is it s-so c-c-c-cold?"

"We're in the Crystal Empire," Twilight said through her gritted teeth. "Stay on guard, Sombra's still here in this world."

"Aw! After we spent so long after beating him!" Pinkie sighed, walking slowly towards the Crystal Empire.

"Get ready for anything!" Rainbow said as she raised her hooves in a fighting stance in mid air, ready to charge. She vaguely saw the tip of a tower, and charged. "Charge!"

"You heard her!" Twilight said, and galloped off with Rainbow Dash.

"Eep!" Fluttershy whimpered as she followed.

* * *

"Are the ponies settled down?" Nyxn asked the mayor of the town.

"Yes, your highness, everypony is eternally grateful for you to defeat Sombra!" The mayor chirped.

"Thank you, mayor," Nyxn smiled, it has only been half a day, yet the ponies have been very eager to restore the Empire, she stretched her stiff body and moaned. "I probably should get to a massaging area."

She walked towards a shop with a flower cutie mark on it, when she walked in, the ponies there greeted her with happiness.

"Princess Nyxn!" A young filly cried out. "Do you want to join us for a herbal bath?"

"Um…" Nyxn hesitated, but she couldn't resist the young filly's puppy-dog-eyes. "Okay, what's your name?"

The filly got depressed, "I-I… really don't have a name… Sombra made us do work, and my parents didn't have time to give me one…"

Nyxn, seeing as the filly was a pegasi, she has a purple mane and a blue coat, "How about I call you… Raven Moonlight?"

"Really?" The young filly cheered, and hugged Nyxn. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Now let's get the bath," Nyxn smiled, joining the filly's friends at the warm pool.

* * *

On their way, they found Luna, and traveled together.

"Charge!" Rainbow still continued to yell, then she got into the Empire stunned. "This place ain't evil!"

"Rainbow, are you sure the snow isn't making you seeing things-" Luna paused. "Oh."

Crystal ponies looked at them with confusion, then welcomed them.

"My! You must be cold on your way here! Why don't you warm yourselves up at the spa!"

"Oh, that'll be lovely, darling," Rarity sighed out of relief.

They walked into the spa, which the reception welcomed them with open hooves.

"Okay, ladies! You will be enjoying our lovely herbal bath!"

"Excuse me…" Luna stepped forward. "What happened to King Sombra?"

The receptionist winced, "Our new ruler turned him to stone… heh! Now, will you proceed to the bath? It's a little noisy, because some fillies are there! Poor things…"

"Okay, thank you," Twilight said, proceeding to the door. "It's strange, it happened so fast, and ponies are happy with this new 'ruler', and it's only today!"

"Ah'm sure there's gotta be an explanation for tha's Twi," Applejack said. "Don't worry about it!"

"I guess you're right," Twilight said as she opened the door with her magic.

It was noisy, and a little crowded, but the girls didn't mind, they just took their places in a corner.

"This is relaxing!" Pinkie sighed.

"It is," Luna sighed.

* * *

"Okay, Sapphire, ready for a rematch?" Nyxn asked.

"You bet!" The filly laughed as she used her own magic to lay out a magic-made playing board. "Checkmate!"

"I lost again!" Nyxn laughed, and pretended to faint, splashing water to more fillies.

"Aw! Princess! You'll get her next time!" A filly laughed.

"How can I beat a filly, when her special talent is chess?" Nyxn laughed as she levitated the filly who just beat her in chess, and pointed at her cutie mark.

"I got my cutie mark! Thank you so much Princess!" The young pony jumped in the water, splashing water everywhere.

"Um… Excuse me," A voice came behind them. "Are you the pony who defeated Sombra?"

"Yes, I am…" Nyxn turned around. "Twilight?!"

"Nyxn?!"


	5. A Misunderstanding (The End!)

**My Little Pony**

 **A Misunderstanding**

"Okay, what are _you_ doing here?" Twilight asked, pointing a hoof at Nyxn.

"You're the one talking? You entered _my_ kingdom with nopony informing me!" Nyxn gasped with sarcasm. "Seriously, didn't you get back to your world already?"

"I came back to save you and the Crystal Empire!" Twilight said. "Until you broke out!"

"And I saved the crystal ponies from slavery," Nyxn growled. "You know what? Forget about this, enjoy your stay at the Crystal Empire."

"Not so fast you aren't," Luna said, charging her horn with magic.

Nyxn just narrowed her eyes, "Listen here, _Luna_ , I have hurt nopony, except for the fact I just turned Sombra into stone. And… won against some fillies in a game of chess!"

"Uh huh," Rainbow said from behind.

"And you're the one to talk, Luna, you and your _sister_ hunted down my kind, and KILLED them! I had a family once, and _you_ just had to take it away from me!" Nyxn yelled. "I spent seven hundred years in the Everfree alone, _alone_ with my nightmares of how you killed my parents!"

"Well, your breed was nothing but destruction, manipulation, and other horrible deeds!" Luna protested.

"Really? Luna? Really?!" Twilight snapped.

That struck a huge nerve for Nyxn. Everypony who's anypony, get earplugs…

"Really?! Tell me one time I hurt a pony! Yes, you took me _in_ , just to ignore me!" Nyxn yelled. "You'd think I'd be grateful to the pony who killed my family!"

"Nyxn…" A filly tried to stop her.

"Oh, no. You just had to judge us by how we were born! You blamed me when you became Nightmare Moon! You blamed me for Celestia's 'departure'! Guess what!" Nyxn yelled again. "I had a life, I was happy once, you just had to ruin it for thousands of my kind!"

Nyxn took a breath in, tears started to well up in her pink eyes, "I lived with that, for every second in my goddamn life! It was hell for me to even think about it! You just had be a stupid, stupid asshole and genocide?!"

The fillies gasped at Nyxn, for sympathy and hateful for what had the moon alicorn had done.

"Nyxn, listen, for once, you're not alone, you have us!" Pinkie piped up and grabbed Nyxn.

"I _am_ alone!" Nyxn yelled again, and started to break down in sobs. "How did I live with that? I, don't know! I cried myself to sleep every night! Afraid!"

"Princess, you're not alone! You have us!" A filly came and tried to comfort her, Nyxn patted her head in response.

"Thank you, Raven," Nyxn said. "I need to cool down a bit."

"Come back later!" The fillies said carefully.

"That was… unexpected," Applejack said, noticing the fillies glaring at them.

* * *

"Welcome back to the palace, Princess! We've just cleaned it up!" A bright yellow unicorn crystal pony greeted Nyxn as she entered the crystal palace.

"Why, thank you Sunlight," Nyxn said softly as she entered the room.

"Do you need anything, Princess?" Sunlight asked.

"There is one thing," Nyxn thought. "Do you know Princess Luna?"

"Why, I do!" Sunlight said.

"I want you to 'escort' her out of the Crystal Empire," Nyxn said solemnly.

"Uh… okay, Princess!"

"Thank you, Sun," Nyxn sighed.

This was going to be painful, for Luna.

 **Dun dun dun dun. The End.**

 **I really couldn't think more of this, so, this is the ending.**

 **Bye! *Waves hand***


End file.
